


Tokyo Narita

by dandelion hands (CaPTiViTY)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: FWB, Friends With Benefits, Halsey - Freeform, M/M, Post-breakup, Tokyo Narita, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPTiViTY/pseuds/dandelion%20hands
Summary: Dan wants to be in love and Phil just wants Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic on my tumblr (paperweightx). Previously, you could find it on my fanfiction.net account, but it has since been deleted.

_So we laid down on the floor next to our brand new bed_   
_Just so we could listen closer to this new Kanye West_   
_But I can barely hear over the music in my head_   
_All these 808s and heartbeats bangin’ in your chest_

Two men lay tangled together on the carpet of a bedroom, one of their phones next to them blasting ‘Stronger’. One of the men seems to truly be listening, his eyes closed as he hums along to the beat. The other man, a little older, looks down at him with a soft smile gracing his features.

Phil loves these moments, where neither him nor Dan try to face the world at all. It’s just them in this locked room, the music playing at full volume. Dan seems lost, almost asleep, but Phil can barely hear the music at all. It’s only Dan next to him, their chests pressed together to the point where their heartbeats match in a beautiful rhythm that echoes through Phil’s head.

“I love you,” Phil breathes, tangling his hands through Dan’s curly hair. He didn’t mean to say it, but it doesn’t matter.

Dan smiles and opens his eyes, staring up at the other man with eyes filled with so much adoration that he doesn’t need words to say it back.

_Told the driver “keep it goin’,” he can run the meter_   
_So we could finally hear Views on some decent speakers_   
_Yellin’ everytime the beat drop like a cheerleader_   
_Spillin’ a flask of Avion on your brand new sneakers_

They’re in a Taxi, the radio so incredibly loud that they need to yell at each other to be heard. Phil says something, Dan laughs, and the driver huffs in an attempt at annoyance.

“This is our song!” Dan suddenly yells, pointing at the radio like Phil wouldn’t know where the music is coming from. Phil yells and throws his hands in the air as far as he can in the cramped space, flinging one of them across Dan’s shoulder after.

The taxi comes to a halt then, as they’ve reached their destination, but Phil reaches in his pocket and throws a handful of bills in the driver’s direction. “Let’s drive around the block one more time!”

The driver rolls his eyes but complies, turning up the music some more for good measure.

Dan takes a sip from a flask and spills half of the drink over Phil’s shoes. Phil is too happy to care.

_Now we at the Vogue party and the whole thing’s catered_   
_So we said that we’d leave early, get some pizza later_   
_But my hands go down your jeans and you distract the waiter_   
_Until we take it somewhere better like the elevator_

“I hate these things,” Dan grumbles under his breath, causing Phil to giggle and move a little closer to his pouting friend, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek when he’s sure nobody is paying attention to them.

“I know, but we just have to stick it out for an hour or so, and then we can go home. How about we order pizza?”

Dan turns his face to look Phil in the eyes and smiles, cocking his head to the side. Something about his expression is still as incredibly soft as it was all those years ago when they met, and that is incredible to Phil. Back then what they had was official, but after a messy break-up somewhere at the end of 2011 they decided to just be friends.

“Sounds good,” Dan whispers, his hand running up Phil’s thigh. The older man’s breath hitches and he looks around, but there’s still nobody who’s looking at them.

Right. Friends. They’ve been really successful in keeping to that decision, haven’t they?

“Dan,” Phil whispers. “Not here.”

“Right,” Dan agrees, but he doesn’t pull away.

Phil spills his water, then. If it was an accident, it sure doesn’t look like it.

Dan and Phil are gone before the waiter can even come over to their table, the elevator doors closing behind them. If anyone was paying close enough attention, they would have seen the two men locking lips before the doors were fully closed.

_'Til we back out on the 405 with Baby Bash_   
_You’re making me laugh, now I’m just trying not to crash_   
_And all we do is drive, sugar how’d you get so fly?_   
_And I see people staring at us from the overpass_

America is amazing, but sometimes that bus just becomes too cramped. Between them, their driver and the limited amount of space, Dan and Phil just need some privacy sometimes.

The rental car comes as a huge relief. Dan and Phil announce to their driver that they’ll get to their next hotel by themselves and that they’ll meet him there, and then they’re off, Phil behind the wheel as Dan stands in his seat and lets the wind fly through his usually neat hair.

“Sit down!” Phil says, laughing but worried. “What if you fall?”

“I’m not gonna fall!” Dan announces. “This is fucking brilliant! Fucking hell!” He throws his hands up in the air, and Phil can’t help but laugh at his friends’ behavior. He’s trying so hard to keep his eyes on the road, but Dan is forming a distraction not just for him, but for other people as well.

On a bridge going from one side of the highway to another, a family of three people walk. The woman looks down at the two men and scoffs, but the child seems excited and the man simply smiles.

_But these days I’ve dropped the keys to Anthony’s Mercedes_   
_We’re standin’ naked in the kitchen listenin’ to Amy_   
_And in those weeks you fuckin’ lost it cause you just wrote “Crazy”_   
_It seems like you never listen and I hate you lately…_

Phil comes out of the shower feeling refreshed but hungry, so he wraps a towel around his waist and goes into the kitchen, where he finds Dan in only his boxers. The two have been less careful around each other, uncaring about seeing the other naked. It’s not like they don’t already see each other that way on a regular basis anyway.

“What'cha listening to?” Phil asks, eying the radio curiously.

Dan shrugs at him, but then smiles. “Amy Whinehouse. Ever really listened to the lyrics?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Phil admits. “I like the sounds, though. They’re interesting.”

“Interesting?” Dan asks, but then instantly drops it, shaking his head. Phil’s smile falls when he sees the look in Dan’s eyes. The younger man has been thinking, and when Dan thinks it can either be good or really, really bad.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I just-” Dan begins, but then rephrases. “What am I to you?”

Phil’s heart skips a beat, and he backs away. “What do you mean?”

“Do I mean something to you or am I just a good fuck?”

Phil doesn’t answer for a moment, his mind trying to wrap itself around what Dan could possibly mean. After a minute, he opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again to ask: “Are you saying you want to get back together?”

Dan slowly nods. “We shouldn’t have broken up. I mean, clearly it’s not working out for us all that well.”

Phil frowns, shaking his head again. “Dan, that’s crazy. You’re being crazy.”

“No, I am not,” Dan stands up, hands folding into shaking fists at his sides. “Phil I love you, and I want you in my life, but I can’t continue being your… your fuckbuddy!”

“We already broke up once,” Phil tries to explain, feeling tears that he refuses to shed burn behind his eyes. “Do you really want to go through that again? You can’t put me through that again!”

“What do you want from me?” Dan asks. “Think really hard. Do you want me to be your friend or your boyfriend, because I can’t be one thing and act like the other.”

“I want you to be Dan,” Phil mutters, his eyes staring at the ground. “I just want Dan.”

“Well, Dan can’t deal with this anymore,” the younger man says, turning to walk out of the kitchen. “I’m gonna get dressed.”

When Dan’s bedroom door closes behind him, loudly, Phil knows that it’s stupid – but he still feels like that door is never going to open again.


End file.
